Diskussion:Hand der Gerechtigkeit
Zugehörigkeit Sollte man die Hand der Gerechtigkeit wirklich als dem Imperium zugehörig betrachten? Ich meine sie desertiert ja und ist mit den Aktionen des Imperiums nicht mehr einverstanden. Gruß Comenor 19:53, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Trotzdem gehörte sie ja einige Zeit zum Imperium. Kit Diskussion 19:54, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Keinesfalls gehört die Gruppe zum Imperium. Sie haben ihre Missionen im Namen der Hand der Gerechtigkeit erst nach ihrer Fahnenflucht unternommen. Ich würde es rausnehmen.--Anakin Skywalker 20:00, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Mach ich erstmal, kann man ja notfalls rückgängig machen, aber ich würde auch sagen das die Hand nicht zum Imperium gehört. Gruß Comenor 20:38, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Sie mögen zwar irgendwelchen Vollidioten von Vorgesetzten von der Fahne gerannt sei, nichtsdestotrotz dienen ihre Missionen dem größeren Wohl des Imperiums (was nicht zuletzt der Grund ist, warum sie mit Mara zusammenarbeiten). Bis dazu näheres gesagt wurde (im zweiten Buch) kann man nicht mehr dazu sagen. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 20:41, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Ich würde es nicht in die Infobox reintun. Sie fühlen sich zwar selbst immer noch relativ verbunden zum Imperium, aber de facto sind sie es zumindest nach momentanen Zeitpunkt nicht mehr. Selbst Mara hat sie deutlich als Deserteure bezeichnet und sie am Ende nur laufen lassen (für Deerian hatte sie noch ein gutes Wort bei Palpi eingelegt). In der Infobox sollten denk ich nur auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhende Zugehörigkeiten rein und diese hier ist definitiv nur eine einseitige, wenn überhaupt. Obwohl zwar einige ihrer Taten dem Imperium geholfen haben, haben sie es immer noch auf eigene Faust getan. ''Darth Maul'' // link= // ''Peace is a lie'' 23:26, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Das würde jedoch im Widerspruch zu jedem anderen Artikel stehen, wo wir nach dem Selbstverständnis des behandelten Objektes den Artikel verfasst haben. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 23:42, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Das rechtfertigt nicht, dass wir diese Information nur deswegen in einem Artikel lassen, weil sie auch in anderen Artikeln steht. Ich habe mir schon einige andere Artikel von Treueschwur angeschaut und daraus kann ich kein derartiges Selbstverständnis erkennen. Das sind dann vielleicht Artikel, die du geschrieben hast, aber man sollte diese Gruppe als das behandeln, was sie sind: Deserteure und Verräter am Imperium. Deswegen sehe ich keine Verbindung vom Imperium zur Hand der Gerechtigkeit, allenfalls umgekehrt. Aber wie DMK schon sagte, sollte eine Zugehörigkeit auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen.--Anakin Skywalker 00:52, 8. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ich habe keinen der Artikel zu Treueschwur geschrieben. Das sie diesen einen ISB Agenten erschossen habe ist hierbei egal. Sie sind ja komplett desertiert. Sie haben sich nicht der Rebellen-Allianz angeschlossen (sie haben nichtmal sonderlich viel für die Übrig). Im Gegenteil sie bekämpfen die korrupten Elemente des Imperiums, bekämpfen Abtrünnige Imperiale, haben den Glauben an Palpi aber nicht verloren. Wenn in den anderen Artikel dieses Selbstverständnis nicht zum Ausdruck kommt, ist das nicht Problem dieses Artikels. Sie haben für das Imperium gekömpft und kämpfen auch am Ende des Buches für jenes, also gehören sie auch (aus ihrer Sicht) immer noch dazu. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 01:02, 8. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::::Was war mit Patrouillenführer Cav'Saran auf Rankling, den LaRone und seine Freunde gestürzt haben? Aus einem Gespräch mit Disra und Caaldra hat man doch erfahren, dass er dem Zweck diente, die auf auf Rankling gelegene Incom-Station zu überfallen. Zwar ginge das aus der Luft genauso gut, aber Disra wäre es trotzdem lieber gewesen, die am Boden durchzuführen. Die Hand der Gerechtigkeit hat dies vereitelt. Dem Imperium ist es wohl auch nicht recht, dass sie Rebellen nach Shelkonwa transportieren, um Prinzessin Leia bei der Flucht zu helfen. Du hast doch davon geredet, dass es ein Selbstverständnis in den Artikeln geben soll. Fakt ist, dass diese Gruppe nicht zum Imperium gehört. Man sollte nicht irgendwelche Interpretationen (von aus ihrer Sicht und so) diesem Fakt den Vorzug geben. Nur weil sie sich dem Imperium noch immer zugehörig fühlen, gehören sie noch lange nicht an.--Anakin Skywalker 01:25, 8. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Zur 1. Frage Selbstzitat „... sie bekämpfen die korrupten Elemente des Imperiums, ...“ Zum Rest: Natürlich musst du den Artikel aus der Sicht des behandelten Objektes schreiben (wozu auch das Selbstverständnis gehört), und nicht aus der Sicht eines anderen. Wie soll sowas aussehen? Sollen wir Anakins Artikel etwa aus der Sicht der vielen Jedi schreiben, die er getötet hat? Man kann die Zugehörigkeit vielleicht in Klammern setzen, oder ähnlich abschwächen (und ein Abschnitt dazu im Artikel schreiben). Man kann aber nicht nur die Sicht 'der Anderen' in den Artikel einbauen und dabei die Sicht des behandelten Objektes zu vergessen. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 12:52, 8. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Gut, ich werde eine Fußnote dazu verfassen.--Anakin Skywalker 14:53, 8. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Wahl zum lesenswerten Artikel (Dez. 2013) - bestanden Kommentar: Ich erachte diesen Artikel nach der Einfügung der Teile von Einsame Entscheidungen und der Überarbeitung der anderen von meiner Wenigkeit nun als lesenswert. Ich bitte alle Benutzer, den Artikel kritisch durchzugehen und anschließend darüber abzustimmen. Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 21:05, 23. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Begutachtung (Phase 1) Die Begutachtungsphase ist hiermit beendet, es darf abgestimmt werden. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 15:46, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Abstimmung (Phase 2) * Es gibt da noch einiges, das man verbessern könnte. Vor allem der Beginn des Geschichtsabschnitts verwirrt ein bisschen, weil er mit „Bevor sich die fünf Sturmtruppler zur Hand der Gerechtigkeit zusammenschlossen ...“ praktisch direkt anfängt. Allerdings handelt es sich hierbei nicht um eine Exzellent-Wahl, sondern um eine Lesenswert-Wahl, und das ist der Artikel meiner Meinung nach schon. Also ein deutliches Pro. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 15:46, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) * Für Exzellent reicht es noch nicht, aber lesenswert ist der Artikel schon jetzt. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 16:45, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) * Ich mag's wenn große Artikel ein Prädikat besitzten: Pro! Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 16:52, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) * Da stimme ich Fluss zu. Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 17:14, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) * Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:36, 5. Dez. 2013 (UTC) * Ich nehm mir die Freiheit, den Artikel positiv zu bewerten. Ich werde weiterhin dranbleiben, damit er vielleicht auch bald den Titel Exzellent trägt. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 15:40, 5. Dez. 2013 (UTC) * In der Tat LWA :-) Hjhunter (Diskussion) 13:10, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Der Artikel hat die Wahl zum lesenswerten Artikel mit 21 Pro-Punkten bestanden. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 00:25, 13. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Exzellent Wahl Dezember 2013 - Januar 2014 (bestanden) Kommentar: Der Artikel wurde erst kürzlich zu Lesenswert, doch nun habe ich den Artikel fertiggestellt und erachte ihn nach harter Arbeit als Exzellent. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 10:32, 22. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Begutachtungsphase (Phase 1) *Kritik von: Grüße, Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 19:03, 6. Jan. 2014 (UTC) *'Kommentar: Der Artikel hat auf jeden Fall Potenzial den Titel zu erhalten, Jedoch gibt es noch ein paar Probleme. **Problem: Es sind noch überall im Artikel Rechtschreibfehler und Tempusprobleme vorhanden, da muss noch jemand den ganzen Artikel überarbeiten. ***Antwort: Ich würde wahrscheinlich nichts mehr finden, für mich ist es so akzeptabel. Grüße, Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 15:48, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) **Problem: Es gibt noch Scriptfehler und Linkprobleme. ***Antwort: Erledigt. Grüße, 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 15:48, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) **Problem: In der Infobox fehlen die Einzelnachweise. ***Antwort: Erledigt. Robonino (Komlink) 15:42, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ****Sorry, aber ich sehe da nichts. bitte könntest du erst "Erledigt" schreiben, wenn es auch erledigt ist? Grüße, 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 16:10, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) *****Ist doch erledigt... --RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 16:17, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) **Problem: Es sind noch eine Menge unnötige Links wie Agent vorhanden. ***Antwort: Eine Menge ist übertrieben ;), aber ich hab einen Teil entfernt, den Rest finde ich gerechtferntigt. Robonino (Komlink) 15:42, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ****Auch nicht erledigt. Grüße, 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 16:10, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) **Problem: Es können ebenso zum Beispiel die Eigenschaften und die Besitztümer unter die Mitglieder gesetzt werden. ***Antwort: Da weiß ich ehrlich gesagt nicht, was du meinst. Die Eigenschaften beziehen sich auf die ganze Truppe, und auch die Besitztümer gehören allen, also sollten sie einen eigenen Abschnitt erhalten und nicht unter den einzelnen Mitgliedern aufgeteilt werden. Robonino (Komlink) 15:42, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ****Aber Eigenschaften könntest du auch bei den einzelnen Mitgliedern unterbringen. Aber das soll nicht die Wahl behindern. Grüße, 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 16:10, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) **Problem: Die überschrift "Besitztümer" finde ich nicht ganz passend. ***Antwort: Mir fällt leider keine Alternative ein. Aber sie passt, meiner Meinung nach, schon. Robonino (Komlink) 15:42, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ****Das ist auch etwas optional gewesen. Lassen wir es dabei bleiben. Grüße, 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 16:10, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) **Problem: Ebenso sind ein paar Doppellinks vorhanden, kannst du das bitte auch ändern? Grüße, 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 16:12, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ***Antwort: Erledigt. Robonino (Komlink) 16:31, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) '''Die Begutachtungsphase ist hiermit beendet. Es darf abgestimmt werden. 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'''Artikel) 20:23, 16. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Abstimmung (Phase 2) * Toller Artikel. Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 20:23, 16. Jan. 2014 (UTC) * --Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:08, 17. Jan. 2014 (UTC) * Neutral, da Autor. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 13:21, 17. Jan. 2014 (UTC) * Nette Arbeit, von mir gibt's 'n Pro. Corran (Diskussion) 13:58, 17. Jan. 2014 (UTC) '''Der Artikel hat die Wahl zum exzellenten Artikel mit 6 Pro-Punkten und 0 Kontra-Punkten bestanden. 'Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 19:10, 24. Jan. 2014 (UTC)'''